deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiccup
Hiccup & Toothless VS Rynn & Arokh is the third episode of the first season of Darth_Mallen's Death Battle. It features Hiccup & Toothless from Dreamwork's How To Train Your Dragon and Rynn & Arokh from Surreal Software's Drakan series Description It's the battle of the dragon riders! Both will fight through the fire and flames, but who will come out victorious on the other side? Interlude Boomstick: There's no doubt at all: dragons are the coolest creatures in all of fantasy. And equally no doubt that the coolest people in fantasy are the people that ride them. Wiz: Hiccup and the Nightfury, Toothless Boomstick: And Rynn and the Elder Dragon, Arokh. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Hiccup & Toothless Wiz: As the only son of Chief Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third is the.... Boomstick: Wait, his name's what now? Wiz: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third? Boomstick: .....we've just set the record for stupidest name of a Death Battle combatant. Wiz: Ehem....Hiccup is the heir to the throne of the viking town of Berk. Boomstick: But he certainly doesn't look like any kind of viking I've seen. He's a scrawny weed of a kid and constantly picked on for his apparent uselessness. Even his own father wasn't impressed by anything he did, or more to the point, failed to do. Hiccup: I see a dragon and I just wanna...kill it, ya know? It's who I am, dad! Stoick: Many things you are Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Wiz: Desperate to impress his father and his village of merciless dragon hunters, Hiccup set his sights on bringing down the one dragon that no-one has ever seen, the dreaded Nightfury. And he succeeded....sort of. Boomstick: He shot the thing down but couldn't bring himself to kill it. But with big puppy dog eyes like that you can see why he... '''(Toothless threatens Hiccup and fights other dragons) '''GAH!! Kill it! Kill it! Wiz: Hiccup discovered that the dragon was wounded and as a kind of apology, attempted to build him a new tail fin. The two of them eventually gained a mutual respect for each other and Hiccup gave him the name of Toothless because of his retractable teeth. Boomstick: Hiccup and Toothless were instrumental in bring the vikings and dragons together, showing his village that dragons aren't evil, they're just "misunderstood". 5 years later almost everyone had a dragon under their care, and after the unfortunate and heart breaking death of his father, Hiccup became chief of Berk.....I swear I didn't cry. Wiz: Hiccup is a technical genius, creating many different inventions including a Bola Catapult and a gliding suit, which allows his short range flight. Boomstick: He also made what many might consider the first lightsaber. It's a sword that pops up and sets itself on fire. There's also a container of Zippleback gas which, when sparked, engulfs anything in flame. Wiz: But Hiccup's not the only one with weapons. Toothless has plenty of tools for the job. On top of his retractable teeth he also has incredibly sharp claws and can fly around 450 meters per second and break the sound barrier. And after Hiccup's mother, Valka, discovered the V shaped flaps on his back, he's able to fly straighter and make even tighter turns. Boomstick: You know people are just waiting to hear about the fire breathing, don't you? Toothless doesn't have any ordinary fire though. On top of breathing flames he can also shoot plasma blasts that explode after a distance. His favorite method of attack is dive-bombing his targets and at top speed, fires with expert precision. These plasma blasts are so powerful they can take down giant rock formations in a single shot. (Toothless divebombs with a high-pitched squeal and destroys a lighthouse) Wiz: Toothless is an incredibly intelligent dragon, and has lightning quick reactions. His scales are also incredibly durable, able to withstand fire and ice, and come out without a scratch. Boomstick: But when things get too hairy, Toothless can charge himself with Titan Wing. This form give Toothless a threatening blue glow, making him stronger and makes his firepower more powerful too. And after defeating the giant Bewilderbeast, Toothless became the Alpha Dragon, allowing him to control dragons at will. Wiz: Hiccup and Toothless are incredibly loyal to each other. Toothless will often throw himself into the line of fire in order to protect Hiccup. But while the two of them seem to be the perfect team, they're not quite that. Toothless is unable to fly for long distances without Hiccup to control his replacement tail. Hiccup has very little experience in combat and often prefers a more diplomatic solution to deal with threats. Boomstick: Toothless also doesn't have a huge attention span. He kinda has the personality of a kitten, playing with reflections, dragon-nip and enjoy a nice tickle behind the ear. Wiz: Despite these flaws, Hiccup and Toothless are a deadly duo, perfectly in sync with each other and ready for any challenge in their way. They've fought most dragons in existence and defeated enemies that have towered over them. They're fierce friends and powerful combatants and are far more than they appear. Boomstick: I've still got concerns about how scrawny that kid is. Hiccup: YEEAAAAHH!!! (Toothless fires a plasma shot which soon blows up in front of them) Hiccup: Come on.... Rynn & Arokh Boomstick: I bet you don't even know who these two are, let alone ever played a Drakan game. Oh, have you poor fools missed out. Wiz: Over 1000 years ago, a war between Dragons and Man raged. After much bloodshed the two sides agreed that peace between their races was the only way to secure any kind of future. They then solidified their alliance with the creation of The Bond, which combined their spirits together, which in turn led to the creation of The Order of the Flame, the peacekeepers of the land. Boomstick: But peace was shortlived as another group called the Dark Union vowed to destroy the Order for good. Best way to do this: get a man on the inside, get to a high rank and bring it down from the inside. With the betrayal of the mage, Navaros, the Dark War had begun. Wiz: The end of the war came when the warrior Heron and his bonded dragon, Arokh defeated Navaros, but at the cost of Heron's life. With no companion, Arokh along with the rest of the rest of the Elder Dragons disappeared into the mountains for the eternal sleep. Boomstick: Centuries later, with chaos running the world of Drakan, the sexy lady warrior Rynn appeared to awaken Arokh and get some help. Apparently, Navaros' spirit survived and had his supporters destroy her village and kidnap her brother so he could have a host body to inhabit and take over the world. Wiz: The two of them reawakened the long dead traditions of the Order and after performing the bond ritual, Rynn and Arokh were one. Together, the two of them fought off the armies of the new Dark Union and eventually defeated Navaros permanently, at the cost of Rynn's brother. Following this they looked for other survivors of the conflict and found Surdana. Boomstick: Which was under the control of the Desert Lords, giant butterfly winged, three faced, tenticled, long horned S&M demons....and this is an American game! Imagine what would've happened if Japan got hold of this! Wiz: They defeated the demons and their leader, Jassad, and through this returned the rest of the Elder Dragons to the world. Boomstick: Rynn is a warrior through-and-through. After the death of her parents she trained with a variety of different weapons, including axes, swords, hammers and bows but is most comfortable using a blade. She doesn't have a whole lot of armor to speak of, which doesn't bother me at all, but has a fair amount of weapons to choose from. Wiz: The majority of her weapons do break after several strikes but some of them are indestructible, such as her dagger, which doesn't do huge damage. And given that Rynn's inventory is high customizable, We'll be giving her the weapons she's been promoted with in advertisements. Boomstick: She wields the Wyvern's Claw, a short one-handed steel scimitar and a two-handed Mithril long sword. And she's often advertised as wearing Magic Ornate Armor so we'll give her that too. Despite it's name it has no magical properties what so ever but will withstand up to 500 sword swings. Wiz: She is also a skilled mage, learning several spells during her travels including fire ball, lightning strike, distraction and health drain among others. And as well as her vast arsenal, Arokh has plenty of tricks up his sleeve. Boomstick: Like all good dragons he breathes fire, but has also picked up other attacks on their travels, like ice breath, lightning, sonic booms and BLACK HOLES!!! He can literally breathe a black hole into the atmosphere and watch his enemies disintegrates! Wiz: Despite their obvious advantages they are not invincible. Rynn's weapons, apart from the dagger, can only last a certain number of shots before breaking and Arokh is rather slow bother on the ground and in the air, and when landing Arokh always needs a wide, flat surface to land on. Also their biggest weakness is the bond that holds them together. Both can feel each others pain and should Arokh die on the battle field, so would Rynn. Boomstick: Not so much die...more their body stops working as if they were dead and their soul becomes trapped in their decaying bodies. And if Rynn dies, Arokh becomes a statue once again. But despite the ability to break the bond between them it would mean one of them turning evil and the two are far to committed to each other for them to do that. Wiz: And that's their greatest advantage of all. Together their bond has grown beyond a spell. They've fought off demons, monsters, giants, dragons and an invincible stone golem. These two are truly a force to be reckoned with. Arokh: Rynn! Let's get going! DEATH BATTLE! Daytime at sea. Arokh and Rynn are flying through an archipelago of stone formations. They land on a large one and Rynn dismounts. Rynn: I can't see anything. Arokh: The Elders weren't wrong. Another dragon rider has been found, and it doesn't speak. This human has enslaved a feral dragon. We must free it. They hear a high pitched whistle and a black creature shoots past them. It's Toothless being ridden by Hiccup. Hiccup: Great circuit, bud. Wanna try another one? (Toothless roars at Rynn and Arokh, Hiccup sees them) Trappers! Lets teach them a lesson, Toothless. Toothless flies towards the stone formation Rynn and Arokh are one and fires a plasma blast. The red dragon flies away before the rock collapses. Rynn: Lets not give them that opportunity again! Rynn draws the Wyvern's Claw as Toothless circles back towards them. FIGHT! Arokh shoots fire from his mouth towards Toothless but he's able to avoid the flames. He then fires a black energy, which homes in on the two. Hiccup notices. Hiccup: It's following us! Come on bud, we gotta lose it! Toothless flies around and through the rocks and manages to outrace the attack. They fly out of the rocks and get their bearings. Arokh appears behind them and shoots a fire ball at Toothless, knocking Hiccup off the dragon. Hiccup falls but activates his gliding suit and flies with Toothless by his side. The weave in and out of the rocks, with Rynn and Arokh chasing them. Once out of sight, Hiccup activates the Zippleback gas and surrounds the red dragon in it. Rynn realizes what's about to happen. Rynn: Arokh! Up! They fly up but too late as Hiccup fires a spark which ignites the whole area. The blast knocks Rynn off of Arokh and onto another rock formation. Rynn stands up and signals Arokh to land. It's too small for him. Arokh: I can't land there! A plasma shot hits the rock and Rynn looks to see Hiccup and Toothless together heading towards them. Hiccup: You take the dragon. I'll take her. Hiccup pulls a lever on his saddle which fits his prosthetic tail fin in place, and Toothless opens his spinal flaps. Hiccup jumps off the Nightfury to confront Rynn, retractable sword in hand and aflame. Rynn attacks Hiccup with a series of sword strikes which Hiccup returns. Meanwhile Toothless and Arokh circle each other exchanging fire. Arokh hits Toothless with a sonic blast which knocks his tail fin off. Toothless falls, flapping his wings. He grabs the side of a rock formation with his claws, struggling to reach the top. Arokh flies back to Rynn. Hiccup saw Toothless fall, calling after him as Rynn gains the upper hand. She knocks the sword out of his hands and kicks him over. Rynn: Your dragon enslavement ends now! Arokh hovers over the two as Rynn steps back. Hiccup can do nothing but wait as Arokh prepares to finish the fight. The Elder Dragon fires flames at the young viking, but Toothless throws himself between them, protecting his friend. As the fire ends, Toothless looks to be lifeless. Rynn mounts Arokh and begins to fly away, until they hear a mighty roar. Toothless is unharmed and charged with Titan Wing. Hiccup stands triumphant and mounts the Nightfury to give chase. Toothless flies circles around them launching plasma blasts at Rynn and Arokh. They try to escape but can't outrun the dragon. In a last ditch effort, Arokh launches his black hole attack. Before it connects, Toothless turns and flies at full speed to avoid it. The two are nowhere to be seen. Rynn: Are they gone? Arokh: I didn't see them go in, theyre still out there some.... Arokh's eyes narrow. He is now under the Alpha's control. Arokh turns upside-down causing Rynn to fall off. She lands hard on the ground as the Elder Dragon hovers over her. She uses the distract spell but to no avail. Arokh launches a barage of flames at Rynn until only charred bones remain. Arokh lands and turns to stone. Finally a loud squeal is heard and a plasma blast destroys the stone dragon. Hiccup and Toothless fly away. Hiccup: Did you hear that dragon speak? (Toothless growls) K.O. Conclusion Boomstick: (singing) Through the fire and the flames we carry on! Wiz: This was a close call. On the one hand, Rynn and Arokh's combat experience on top of their vast arsenal trumps what the Hiccup and Toothless have. Boomstick: But they've never faced a pair like these two before. Toothless' speed outmatches any attack that Arokh could dish out. And if Hiccup was ever in trouble, Toothless was always right by his side. Wiz: Rynn and Arokh's bond meant they could feel each other's pain so they knew they had to separate them to avoid what is essentially a two-on-one assault. But the dedication Toothless and Hiccup have to each other meant that would've been impossible. This combined with Toothless' lightning reactions, high durability and ability to control dragons turned the tide in their favor. Boomstick: With Toothless' ridiculous speed, Rynn and Arokh were just "drag'n" behind. Wiz: The winners are Hiccup and Toothless Next time on Death Battle The Fantastic 4 logo appears, followed by The Incredibles logo Trivia * The connection between the combatants is they are both dragon riders, along with their emmensly powerful dragons. * This is the first battle to feature more than two competitors in the match. The next were The Fantastic 4 VS The Incredibles, Mallen92506 Originals Battle Royale, Avatar Elemental Battle Royale and Sauron VS Daenerys Targaryen * This is the first battle to feature extensive dialogue between the competitors. The next were Green Lantern VS Butters, Captain Planet VS Bibleman, Johnny English VS Maxwell Smart and Inigo Montoya VS Oberyn Martell * This is the first battle to pit a male competitor against a female competitor. The next being Sauron VS Daenerys Targaryen. * This is the first team-based battle. The next being The Fantastic 4 VS The Incredibles and Sauron VS Daenerys Targaryen. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Darth Mallen Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015